powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yakumo Koi/Inversionverse Intro WIP
='The Inversion'= The Inversion is a hollowed out planet that has a surface where life cannot survive. Though below the surface, in the hollowed out underground, life thrives, influenced by artifacts of old and magic. The inversion is lit up by a massive ball of glowing gems hovering in the center of the world, however it is difficult to see anything aside from it's glow through the dense layer of clouds and fog hanging around it. The Inversion was created by a being named Troika; a small woman who comes from a civilization which had far surpassed modern-day technology and gave Troika the power to wipe out the civilization to create her own. on this in her sheet when I get around to making it. =Fragments of the past= Hidden all over the lands of the inversion are relics of the civilization which had been wiped out by Troika. These artifacts range from what they would consider to be modern technology all the way to objects which are imbued with genuine magic. These objects have been placed on a scale to determine their potential power and usage, this scale is known as the B.I. Scale or Before Inversion Scale. B.I. Inversion Scale A tier system of artifacts detailing how close they were to the modern technology that was present before Troika wiped out her civilization and created the inversion. Higher numbers mean they are more ancient and typically less powerful. This also means that the lower the number the more akin they are to what was seen as “Modern” tech and is typically much more powerful, there are several exceptions to this. The most major exception being that if an artifact’s B.I. number exceeds a certain amount then it will be classified as a “Lost Artifact”. The BI scale is ranked from 2000 - 1 for normal artifacts and 2001 - 2350 for Lost artifacts. Lost Artifacts Lost Artifacts are artifacts that are not actually a piece of technology from before the inversion. Instead these artifacts are genuinely arcane artifacts that were lost to the civilization that came before the inversion, they were found by the people who populate the inversion. ='Inversionverse Magic'= Some individuals within the inversion are capable of utilizing magic to extremely varying degrees, though everyone is believed to have the potential to use magic, the older you get the harder it is to learn. Even some animals and monsters have displayed the ability to use magic, so it is not simply limited to humans. Denizens of the Inversion have all universally classified magic using three categories- ignition, form, and type. Magic users in the Inversion are called either Mages with some form of honorific. Or Warpers more general term used.. *'Magic Type' : The "Type" of your magic determines what it effects or the material that may be formed whilst conducting it. Every mage has a type and can learn other types as they grow in power, though this process is time consuming and learning a type that is opposite of one you already know can be dangerous. *'Magic Form' : The "Form" of your magic is it's function or the shape it might take when used in the Inversion. A good example of this would be a “projectile” form; this form allows one to cast spells that send out simple projectiles small spheres or ovals of a type they know. Like types, one can learn different forms, though unlike types, forms can evolve and change as they're used. Usually this results in Elder Mages having unique forms that display a blend of different forms they've cultivated over many years. *'Magic Ignition' : A “Magic Ignition” is simply a way to cast your spells. The most common forms are power words, hand motions, runes, and paper charms. Unlike forms and types, Ignitions cannot be learned after your first one. However, Ignitions can change into different forms of ignitions over time, for example: A paper charm ignition could change from having to speak the charm out loud to simply tearing it in half to unleash the magic within. Amalgams : Amalgams, also known as "original" or "signature" magics, are a special type of magic that is usually only taught to Prime Mages or are passed down through Drifter Families. In their most basic form Amalgams are magic types that represent the fusion of two separate types, though more complex Amalgams could have three or even up to five different types within them. When being created, a Mage or Drifter will typically measure different levels of magic and create a formula as they culminate the Amalgam. It is to be noted that while opposite magics can be amalgamated, they often produce highly powerful but also highly volatile results; many mages have lost their lives in attempts to combining opposite magics. 'Users' : Users are individuals who have taught themselves magic or have had it taught to them by someone else. There are two types of Users, Drifters and Mages; Drifters are typically seen in two different forms but are considered to be a rare but not always welcome commodity whilst Mages are seen in several forms and are always considered to be welcome. Drifters : Drifters are Users who have no affiliation to any kingdom, monastery, temple, faction, etc. Typically Drifters travel in familial groups or are hired out as mercenaries. Most, if not all Drifters learn their magic from another Drifter. Over the years Drifters have become more and more rare as kingdoms rise and the age of solidarity and exploration falls. * Nomadic : Nomadic Drifters, the most common form of Drifter in the modern inversion. Taking after their namesake, Nomadic drifters tend to frequently move around, never staying in the same place for long. They usually move by themselves unless hired out to guard a caravan or to guide those who are new to the lands. Most Nomadic Drifters tend to mark out a region within the Inversion that they frequent, this is most often called their territory though territorial disputes will rarely occur as Nomadic Drifters understand the necessity of survival and respect a code of "Honor among Thieves". * Archaic : Archaic Drifters are vastly different from their Nomadic counterparts, holding no allegiance to anyone. They are easily considered to be chaotic neutral and will only look out for themselves. Most Archaic Drifters learn their magic from old scripts and books, rarely picking it up from another Drifter or much less a Mage. Instead of travelling often, Archaic Drifters will tend to hold up in places deep within the wilderness, surviving on the elements around them instead of making use of the resources others might provide. Mages : Mages are Users who have sworn allegiance or been born into a family that swears itself to a faction, establishment, temple, etc. Mages typically spend most of their days defending those they have sworn allegiance to and acting as soldiers to wage war against the enemies of their people. * Elder Mages : Elder Mages, arguably the most powerful mages alive aside from some Nomadic Drifters who linger about at the corners of history. Elder Mages, also called Named Mages, tend to reside over Temples and Academies or act as Generals, though they are very rare to find. Currently there are only a handful of Elder Mages in the Inversion and most of them have sworn themselves to defending Temples which house powerful artifacts. Finally, the reason Elder Mages are also called "Named Mages" is because each one is given a unique name after completing the "Trial of Nails." Anyone, Mage of any rank or even a Drifter, may take the Trial of Nails. * Prime Mages : Prime Mages, a post considered to be one of the highest honors within most factions. A Prime Mage is someone who has served for many years and has proven themselves worthy to lead and teach the generations that will come after them. Most Prime Mages spend their days either advancing their own skills on the fields of war or teaching those whom come after them how to handle themselves in the world of magic. * Covenant Mages : The most common form of Mages are Covenant Mages, they act as the first line of defense for their faction. They are still considered to be students under the Prime Mages though are not required to attend an academy or other learning institute. Instead, most Covenant Mages either act as the police force or work in the Mage Unit within the army of their kingdom, fighting on the front lines often. To become a Covenant Mage, one must display mastery over four types and have knowledge of how to make use of at least two complex Forms. * Acolyte Mages : Acolyte Mages, the first rank of a mage. They are mere students and often are brushed aside by others, their strongest point is merely their potential to grow into powerful Covenant, Prime, or even Elder Mages. They spend their time attending classes at academies and honing their magic until it is strong enough to elevate them to the rank of "Covenant Mage". To become an Acolyte Mage, one must either enlist and be scouted by a Prime or Elder mage or one must have an apprenticeship arranged with a Prime or Elder Mage. =Spirits= Spirits are a variable that Troika had not expected when creating the Inversion. They are essentially a runoff of the power she generated, though overtime they have taken to settling into various things and the inhabitants of the Inversion have since labeled and classified them according to their power and what they reside over. *'Muse Spirit' : Muse Spirits are typically one of the weaker spirits, along with Wraith Spirits, who inhabit the Inversion. Typically Muses are left behind by those who have died young or were righteous during their life, they harbor very little power and are rarely seen as much more than a good omen. *'Wraith Spirit' : Wraith Spirits, another typically weak spirit, is a spirit whom is born from malice and tends to manifest after the death of a heinous criminal or after someone disturbs the grave of a renowned individual. Though they generate very little power they are still known to gather and cause mischief whenever possible, they're seen as bad omens. *'Guardian Spirits' : Guardian Spirits are perhaps the most variable in power as their strengths are derived from belief, or more specifically the belief in whatever they preside over. Guardian spirits tend to appear around small towns, temples, monuments, graveyards, and other such spots and they draw their power from those who believe in these areas. The most powerful Guardian spirits tend to be those who preside over Temples and Graveyards whereas the weakest ones tend to live within tokens and monuments. Guardian spirits tend to be neutral, only wishing to defend that which they were born from. *'Deity Spirits' : Deity spirits are perhaps the most straightforward and simple of all spirits, though their power tends to be quite significant. Deity spirits can be found in nearly any corner of the world, taking hold of forests, lakes, mountains, and even storms that blow across the land. Whilst in their domain they possess power beyond that of any spirit aside from concepts and will do all in their power to protect their lands. Deity spirits tend to be a mixture of malevolence and benevolence, each one is different and some are quite neutral. *'Conceptual Spirits' : Conceptual spirits, the lords of the Inversion, powerful spirits who claim the power of a concept be it Fire, Water, Life, Death, or any other concept. They are rarely seen by mortals and are considered to be immortal beings who are capable of bending and manipulating their concept at will. Conceptual Spirits are considered to be Neutral as they are rarely seen or head of, though some records state that some of them are malevolent and some are benevolent. Spirit Born Spirit Born individuals are people who were possessed by a spirit while within the womb, becoming the permanent vessel for the spirit. This is the only way to gain a second ignition without using artificial means that bend the laws of magic in the world. Aside from gaining a second Ignition, Spirit Born’s are born with animalistic features that tend to manifest as either beast-like eyes, tails, or ears and sometimes even mixtures of these. They also tend to have longer life spans, the eldest Spirit Born being nearly three-hundred years of age. Spirit Bonding Humans can willingly be possessed by a spirit if they open their soul to the spirit, this will result in them becoming a spirit born. However, the ritual is complex, painful, and can not be stopped once it has begun. If the spirit rejects the vessel or if the ritual is interrupted, then the human’s soul will be torn apart- effectively killing the human. Macro Spirit Vessel A dangerous attribute to gain access to, but arguably worth the effort and potential risks; Macro Spirit Vessels are individuals who have allowed large spirits to enter their bodies or many smaller spirits, the process will typically result in more pronounced mutations to the body and can only occur through a ritual. Category:Blog posts